Then and Forever
by TaurusGirl
Summary: EDITED He was the bad boy of hogwarts, and she couldnt take it anymore. Now, a year later, he wants her back. Instead of just finding her, he finds the biggest surprise of his life...
1. Regrets and Renewed Hope

IMPORTANT I HAVE EDITED SOME OF THE WRITING IN THIS STORY! SO THINGS MAY HAVE CHANGED A LITTLE!

This is only my second Fanfic, so please bear with me! It takes place post-Hogwarts (I like those ones the best!) so please enjoy. Remember Comments and Critiques are always enjoyed in the reviews! So here it is! The one, the only -

Then and Forever

Chapter 1

_Regrets and Renewed Hope_

He slammed his fist into the wall, definitely not for the first time. How could he have lost her? She, the love of his life, was gone. All because of a few stupid mistakes. He had played the bad boy and what had it got him? Nothing, that's what.

He regretted every day that went by, for every day she wasn't there by his side. She told him it was over; he had taken it too far this time. She had said she couldn't cope with it; the stress, the frustration. She needed someone who would be there for them. And he remembered, confused as he had asked her "them?" she had just sighed and told him that she was leaving. But where would she go? She couldn't leave anywhere- they were in Hogwarts. She had yelled at him – for the last time - that she would stay in the Gryffindor common room. That was the last time he talked to her. If he had known that, he would have made things better then, instead of just standing there and watching her go.

When she tripped over the mat, one hand had swiftly made protective contact with her stomach. He tried to help her up, thinking that she would be hurt. But that wasn't the case. "Let go of me" she had said. "I'm leaving so that we can have a better chance at life. You keep messing it up." Tears were streaming down her face, and the look of pain and regret reflected in her eyes made him back down. It was his fault anyways. He had simply run a hand threw his tousled hair, and he let her go. Those words that uttered her mouth still echoed in his head today.

"I'm so sorry". _I'm the one who should be sorry. I broke your heart. And I broke it so bad that you won't let me pick up the pieces._

He had messed up royally; it was fitting for the Slytherin prince don't you think?

That was the day before graduation. He had seen her the next day proudly march down the great hall to accept her plaque. The last time he had seen her was when she had gotten off the train. Her wild hair was flying about, much tamer than it had ever been. Her beautiful face was imprinted in his mind as she struggled to pull her trunk down the platform. How he wished he could have down gone down to help her. But he knew she wouldn't allow it. He had her loved since what felt like the beginning of time, and even though they were no longer together, he still did.

She had ripped his heart out that fateful day, but she never gave it back. She had taken it with her. That had been a little over a year ago. The pain still tore at him every time he thought about her. And he knew he would never, ever move on, let alone forget about all those cherished moments he had spent with her.

He remembered how he had been so scared when she went riding off into the night with her 2 best friends to defeat the dark lord. She had come back into his arms hovering inches from death, and he had almost lost her then. But that day was also joyous. They no longer had to keep their relationship in the dark from fear of death. His father was dead, and the Dark Lord diminished. They could be free, finally.

Oh how he wished he could be with her right now. She had no idea how much he loved her, though she had always said that he had a funny way of showing it. He was always messing up here, and fooling around there, but he was always true to her; always. But it just wasn't enough. She had wanted more out of him, something he should have been able to give. But something had held him back. It could have been fear, on his part. Or maybe it was the wild rebellion he had always wanted to show. His father had been in Azkaban for 2 years, and Draco could show his true self. Once the dark lord had been defeated, his wild streak showed even more. He was under no ones rule. He could have had anything he wanted, save for one.

The only thing he wanted most gave up on him.

And who could blame her? He did nothing to show that he deserved her love.

He recalled the exact day he realized that he loved her. It had been, and still is, the best night of his life.

Nobody even knew where she was these days. Except her 2 closest friends. And they wouldn't tell anybody. Especially him. He was the one who had broken her heart, and her friends would remember that. He wanted to find her, to make her believe that he had changed, for he could not go on another day without having her near him. He realized that without her, nothing in his life would ever get accomplished. She was the one who made him tick. All he done for a whole year was sit and wallop in despair. He loathed himself for it. It only proved that nothing he did was worthwhile unless she was around. And that was no way to life your life when you were only 18.

That may be a young age to fall so deeply for someone, but he had been through a lot in his life and he knew that she was the one for him. No matter what, nothing, absolutely nothing, would change that. He needed her to complete his life. He hoped and prayed with every fiber of his being that she would come back to him. But none of his wishful thinking had paid off. So now, the only thing he could do was try to win her back. She was the only one for him, and he knew it.

The _only_ one.

And he wanted her back to make his life complete.

And he would get what he wanted, for whatever Draco Malfoy wanted; Draco Malfoy got. And what he wanted, was Hermione Granger.

Please review! If you like the story and u want it to continue, you need to give me inspiration to write more!


	2. Finding His Loved One

Thank you' goes out to everyone who reviewed this story! Whoever said that it was too much narration… well see the thing is, Draco was all by himself in the first chapter so why would he talk? Besides I'm trying to create the mood of the story... there will be more dialogue soon… so obviously I've decided to write more! I really need some constructive criticism at this point in my story. hint hint

Then and Forever

Chapter 2

_Finding His Loved One_

_Draco strode into the Ministry of Magic with purposeful strides. He caught sight of Potter and stalked towards him. Harry glared at Draco with suspicion, as he neared closer. Then, without warning, Draco bent down on knee, clasped his hands together in a begging motion, his liquid steel eyes pleading with Harry's bottle green ones._

"_Please, I have to know where she is. I just have to know… I want to fix everything. I love her."_

"_Oh please. Do you actually think that I would give it to you? You broke her heart Malfoy. She hates you now." The very thought nearly dissolved his determination. But a picture of Hermione floated behind his eyes, strengthening his resolve._

"_Come on Potter, let me have it. I'll find it somehow anyways. I just have to talk to her! Come on! I'm desperate here. I'll do anything. Please. Just give me her address."_

"_What are you going to do if I say no?" Harry taunted, his old rivalry between himself and Draco not forgotten. _

"_This," and in the blink of an eye, Draco had Harry pinned up against the wall, wand at his throat. Harry recognized a great pain behind his clouded grey eyes, and he knew that Draco was indeed a desperate man, and would do anything for the name of love. Even and especially murder. So resigning himself to Hermione's future fury, he bit back his reluctance and surrendered to Draco's favor._

Draco stared around the tropical paradise before him with amazement. After being locked up in dark manor for a year, the bright sunlight and vibrant colors really shook him. He was sure he had never seen anything so beautiful, with the exception of his precious Hermione. He was amazed that Hermione had actually chosen to live somewhere like this. He thought that she would've stayed in London, where all her friends and family were.

He couldn't believe that Potter had actually given him Hermione's address, even at wand point. Harry wasn't the type of person to bow easily to a threat. It was nothing short of a miracle that he was here, on the island home of the woman he loved. He couldn't believe that he had actually resorted to violence! In his former days he would have had no problem with it. But now… he just felt guilty. He kept striding down the path with anticipation, thinking of ways to make it up to Potter.

He neared a fork in the road, a left and a right path feasible options. The battered sign on the left said "Village", the one on the right said "Hermione's Hut".

Draco strode impatiently down the trodden path to the right. In another few minutes, he would see Hermione. But as much as he wanted to hurry, he knew he could use the time to plan out what he was going to say to her. Should he tell her that he still loved her? That seemed like a good place to start. He knew that was he did was stupid, but he was changed now. Knowing her, she would probably say it's a little late for an apology. So he just had to think of something to say. I thought I would give you time to cool off? That sounded a bit harsh, considering. He was the one who had needed time to cool off. Or should he say that he couldn't stand not being near her? That would probably melt her disposition a little bit. He wasn't an expert on love – just look at where his antics had gotten him – but he knew his way around Hermione's heart – for the most part.

But then he remembered a time all too painful when he hadn't been able to win her over. That's why he was here now.

He decided to give up on it. Hermione was unpredictable; he was better off improvising.

Draco rounded a bend in the path, only to find himself smack dab in front of a cozy cottage surround in palm trees. Behind it lay a small lagoon with the clearest green water he had even seen. Trees that grew every kind of fruit where scattered around her snug home, and soft white sand stood under his feet. All in all, the place was beautiful. The cottage seemed to be made of stone, to last in all kinds of weather. Behind the house he could see a little hen house that he presumed was full of laying hens. Draco felt a wave of relief washed over him; at least she wasn't in poverty. She had all the basic necessities lying at her feet.

It seemed as though she had already had everything she needed. The suggestion stopped Draco dead in his tracks. What if she had forgotten about him? Or what if she really did mean it when she said that she never wanted to see him again? His determination wavered. Maybe it would be better for them both if he went back to his Manor and stayed there for the rest of his life.

Draco turned around and was about to head back when he decided to try once more. It couldn't hurt. This was his last chance to make it right, and it didn't want to screw this up. Everything and anything was worth a try.

He walked up the stone steps and knocked on the heavy wooden door. He waited.

There was no answer. He tried again, thinking that maybe she was immersed in a book and didn't hear him. But again there was no answer. Maybe she really didn't live her? What if Potter had given him the wrong address? Sweat trickled down his back, and it wasn't from the 30+ degree weather.

_Hermione please let this be your house._

He tried a few more times, but to no avail. Slumping down onto the cool porch, with his white blonde hair rested against the door Draco wondered what in the world he was going to do. _I've lost her again. If only I hadn't have been so stupid! I shouldn't have-_

A cracking twig snapped him out of his reverie. His ears perked up at the sound of a hushed feminine voice.

Hermione's voice.

"Shhh… It's okay Hun were almost home."

Instinct told him that Hermione was coming back home... He couldn't wait to see her again.

Time seemed to go in slow motion, and to Draco the seconds felt like hours. When she finally rounded the path he froze with anticipation. She was coming closer, yet she didn't seem to notice him for she was focused on the tiny bundle in her arms.

Her hair was just as glorious as it had been when he'd last seen her; full of curls that fell down past her waist. Her dark locks floated in the light breeze, and her pale skirt fluttered around her ankles, giving her the appearance of a goddess. Her eyes, the ever foreboding color of amber, were still flecked with cinnamon slivers. He loved her eyes. They were always reflected with such fervent passion. Now her eyes were filled with sorrow that reached out its frail hands to claw at his pathetic heart.

Pain and loss overwhelmed him; his sharp intake of breath was just loud enough to catch her attention.

She looked up surprised that she was not alone. As soon as her gaze fell upon him she nearly screamed in shock. She ran up to him, amazement in her eyes.

"Draco," her soft voice spoke in wonder. She engulfed him in as tight an embrace as she could muster before she backed away, unsure of her actions. "What… what are you doing here?" When she backed up a step, her arm still lingered on his shoulder, almost afraid to let go. She stared deep into his eyes, searching for an answer. Her eyes seemed so far away, and much wiser than he had ever seen them.

Draco couldn't think of anything to say, so his he shrugged his shoulders.

"What are you doing back here? I thought that… well I thought we were over." The look of crushed hope in Draco's clouded eyes made her quickly add, "I mean, we weren't expecting you…"

Draco's expression turned from sorrow to deep confusion, puzzling Hermione along the way. "What's wrong?"

His voice was hardly audible as he managed to say, "We?"

Hermione bit her lip, realizing that she had just given away something important that she had never wanted to tell him. The bundle in her arms started to stir, catching Draco's attention. What he saw nearly made him faint.

His clouded gray gaze locked onto a pair of eyes that were the exact same color as his, his fathers, and many generations of Malfoys before him. It wasn't until he took in the whole body of a 6 month old baby swathed in pink blankets that he realized just who it was:

His Daughter.


	3. Angelique May GrangerMalfoy

Thanks to every one who reviewed my story so far. I'm really glad you like it! Special thanks to Marmalade Fever I made a lot of spellings mistakes and there a lot of things that need grammatical corrections, but please forgive me! Anyways here is the 3rd chapter! And I really need some criticism people, because this chapter was really hard to write and I'm running out of ideas!

Then and Forever

Chapter 3

_Angelique May Granger-Malfoy _

"Why didn't you tell me that I had a daughter?" Draco demanded, fire flaring in his stormy eyes as he glared up from his daughter to Hermione's horrified gaze.

Hermione took a step back from the raging Draco. She knew from past experience that when he was in a bad mood, you'd better watch out.

"Because you kept messing things up!" she countered, already on the ball. "You were the bad boy of Hogwarts, Draco. Do you really think I want a bad influence around my baby?"

"_Our_ baby, Hermione," Draco corrected, his voice full of anger. How could she keep this from him? "I might have a messed up a few times" – Hermione glared at him pointedly. "Okay a lot of times! But that still doesn't give you the right to keep me from my child!"

"I had to do it Draco. You just… you were too wild. Can you honestly say you would have toned it down a bit if you knew about Angelique?"

"I honestly don't know Hermione! I was… a fool, for pushing you away I did! I was stupid to take advantage of you."

"It's a little late for an apology don't you think?"

"Hermione come on! I still love you. Isn't that enough?"

"NO! You let me walk away from Draco. If you loved me like you say you did, then you wouldn't have let me go."

"Not 'loved'. I still love you. I always will. I just thought you needed time! I didn't want to push you.

"That never stopped you before!"

"Hermione!" Draco yelled. "Why are you being so stubborn?"

"I'm only protecting myself Draco. You never know when the resident bad boy might come along, sweet talk you, and then make promises he can't keep. Oh! And _then_ walk out the door."

"You walked out on me Hermione."

"And you never followed."

Draco dragged his hands through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. This wasn't going as planed.

A novel tear escaped her amber eyes, and rolled gently down her sun burnt skin. Draco grabbed her arm to pull her inside the cool safety of the house. He settled her down on the couch before he sat down next to her.

"Hermione I'm sorry that I screwed up so many times. I just wanted to show that I didn't have to follow anyone's rule. For once in my life I could be free! I could do what I wanted, I could act how I wanted… cant you understand that that's all I ever wanted?"

"At one point in time it was me you wanted." Hermione stated fiercely, as another tear rolled down her cheek.

"I still want you Hermione. That's why I came back. I've been sitting in that pathetic excuse for a mansion that I call home wallowing in self pity because I didn't have you in my life anymore. I can't stand not being with you. I want to make things right again. I want you to forgive me."

"Draco! I can just forget what you did to me. Have you ever wondered why I settled down here? Not London?"

"Well… sort of…"

"There were too many reminders of you! Thinking of you hurt. It still does."

"I wish I could take it all back! I never meant to hurt you!"

"But you did. And now I'm the single mother of this baby right here. And she doesn't have a daddy."

"I want to be a father to our baby Hermione! Cant you just accept that?"

"I don't believe you've changed Draco Malfoy. I don't think you can handle your self, especially around our daughter."

"Why can't you just give me a chance?"

"Why should I? If I let my guard down, you'll break in and break my heart – again. Don't you understand that I don't want to be hurt anymore?"

"I swear that I won't break your heart Hermione! I swear! I'll prove my worth to you. Give me another chance."

"Alright, fine. You prove yourself, and you can stay around. Until then, Angelique and I are going to bed."

Hermione ended up thinking about Draco the whole night. How could he just barge in on her life like that? She almost had control of her emotions these days; where thinking of Draco didn't hurt as much as it used to. Where she could think of him and feel wisps of remorse instead of full blown guilt. After all, she had been the one to bring an end to their relationship formally, but Draco had screwed it up long before then. He just couldn't keep things under control. One day, he was an angel, and the next he was the devil himself; stealing from the professors, beating up the other students, cussing out her friends, making enemies here and rivals there.

He had been too wild and rebellious, always going from place to place. She had found it in herself to forgive him for most of the things he had done. She understood the hard time he was having at home, how his father had wanted him to do everything his way. Draco's rebellion had only gotten worse when his father died, maybe to prove that he was under no ones rule. Hermione had a little power over him, but when she wasn't around, Draco let loose and did whatever he wanted.

But that one night, Draco had gone too far.

He put Ron in the hospital right after they defeated Voldemort, so he had to miss Graduation. Her friendship with Harry and Ron had nearly been destroyed. And to top it off, the very same day, Hermione had found out she was pregnant.

She hadn't been able to deal with it all, the stress had just become too much to handle; so in conclusion, she broke it off with Draco, breaking his heart and her own. Her love for him surpassed anything else she had ever known, no matter the rocky relationship they had shared.

She couldn't keep around here; he was ripping open old scars that she had once thought healed. Hermione didn't think he had changed too much, and she knew that when things got rough, he would leave them high and dry, because that's just what he did. He ran away from home because his mother started going crazy.

First thing in the morning, Draco had to go. No matter that Hermione loved him, no matter that he was the father of their child, and no matter that he wanted to go back to the way they used to be.

The last thought that ran through her head before she finally fell asleep: she couldn't risk getting hurt again.


	4. The Wrong Decision

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story! (Marmalade Fever and Rikku Wallace especially) I really appreciate it… Ya I thought she got over her shock a little to fast… but I'm going to try to rectify that little problem... This chapter is a very important chapter in the story… its also kind of sad… I just thought I should warn you that I have no idea what I'm doing! I'm not really sure I should continue the story because I don't really know what I'm going to do… like maybe some plans I have people wont like and I hate to disappoint people! So if you have any ideas let me know! Even thought I would rather find them on my own…

Anyways... Enjoy!

**Then and Forever**

**Chapter 4**

_The Wrong Decision _

Hermione woke up early the next morning to find her daughter missing from her crib. In a panic, she tore through the house like a madman, checking every nook and cranny in every room, but to no avail. That's when she noticed the front door wide open. Hermione crept onto the front porch silently. The scene she saw nearly gave her a heart attack. Draco Malfoy was sitting on her porch swing, Angelique wrapped up in his arms sleeping like the babe she was. Draco was staring intently into her face with a look of wonder decorating his strong features. Her tensed body relaxed. Her baby was safe.

_Bur what's Draco doing here? _

Then she remembered. He had come here yesterday to try and make things right again. And she remembered she was going to send him packing today, so that she could guard her heart. So that she wouldn't get hurt again. She gathered up her courage to do the only thing that would prevent her heart from getting broken again.

But what she going to do would break much more than that.

"You have to leave!" Draco jumped in surprise. He looked into Hermione's steely gaze. Her fierce expression scared him.

"What do you mean I have to leave!" Outrage hardened his boyish face.

"You have to go! You can't stay here! I don't want you here. You're going to ruin everything again." Her emotions ran rampant with fury, passion, and distress.

"Come on, we'll go inside and talk about this." Draco amended as he tried to lead Hermione into the house. But she would have none of it; she jerked free of his grasp and whirled on him.

"I said you have to go Draco, and I mean it. It's better for everyone if you just go. Leave me and Angelique alone." Her words were vigorously pronounced. She ripped Angelique out of Draco's arms, with a gentle force, and walked backward a few steps. The look on her face was one of pain and determination, as though what she was about to do would break her heart. Her stance screamed "back off", yet her eyes held heartbreak.

"I hate you Draco Malfoy, with all of my being. You ruined my life. You don't deserve your daughters love, and you don't deserve me.

The look of twisted agony printed on Draco's face nearly brought her to her knees. He took one trembling step away from her, a searing look of ache and obliterated pain mounted in his wonderful grey eyes. And then, without warning, a loud BANG sounded, symbolizing that Draco had apparated back to his mansion, and out of her life.

Angelique woke and started to cry, as if she somehow aware of his absence. As if she knew that he wasn't coming back. Hermione cursed herself, for what she done. Now the love of her life was gone, and she had hurt him so bad, she would never be able to pick up the pieces. He was gone forever, and now she was alone, her heart empty and shattered. The only thing she had left was her precious daughter; the only one, Hermione would learn later, that would be able to fix everything.

Draco reached his dreary mansion, bone-weary and broken. Hermione hated him. And it was no surprise. He did nothing to deserve her love. Anything that could have been was lost in the depths of oblivion. He stumbled down the hall to his marble floored bathroom and stared at his pitiful refection. His eyes were suddenly hollow, his body slouched and resilient. He hated himself; he knew now that nothing he would ever do would be able to gain her back. His heart was crushed and full of pain. It hurt to move, it hurt to breath, and it hurt to think; for everything he did, he did it the name of Hermione. And now that she was gone, he had nothing to live for. Nothing.

Draco sunk to the floor on his knees, arms tensed up into tight fists, anguish distorting his features. His forehead hit the cool tile floor, and he did the only thing he could think of; he broke down and cried his heart out, not that there was much left of his heart. He cried until there were no tears left, and then he sank into the painful solace of nothingness…

Whoa! I didn't think that this could actually come from me! It's so sad! I cried myself writing it. The emotion just overpowers my writing senses… for some reason, sad stuff is way easier to right… like my first chapter was the easiest chapter I've ever written. And don't worry! This isn't the end of the story! Its more of where the story begins I guess…. The real beginning of the story. I wasn't even going to put it this way, but as I've said I have no idea where this is going to go. And I know it's really confusing the way I have all the chapters, so if you have any suggestions for how I could make it better…. Please let me know. Review please! (I also want some more critique)


	5. A Disaster at Hand

The chapter that had the most editing done was **chapter 3**… so I guess you don't really have to reread the whole story… but the worst part about it was that I deleted my story and then reposted it so now I don't have any of my reviews! I can only read them if I check my hotmail: (

Thanks go out to Alenor (that's actually a pretty good idea… but I'm gonna have something else that I planned… I might even have a little someone… well don't wanna give away the plot!) AJ01 (thanks for your review!) and Marmalade Fever (omg I know that you wrote Courting Miss Granger! I've been reading it for... The last 3 months? Its one of my favorite stories on fanfic! I've reviewed it too: D I write cheesy reviews but oh well!) And last but not least MIDNIGHT PIXIE! Thanks for your review!

**Then and Forever**

Chapter 5

_A Disaster at Hand_

It had been a month since Hermione had thrown Draco out her life. And it was the worst month of her life. All she could do was think about him, and then she'd feel guilty for what she had done. Her heart was bleeding, crying out for what she had lost. She was withdrawn from everything around her, and she was always upset. She hardly ate, she hardly slept, and she hardly worked.

To top it all off, Angelique had been sick for a week, and was showing no signs of getting better, regardless of what Hermione did. It started to worry her. She had red rashes all over her body, her diaper had to be changed every hour, and she wasn't sleeping at night anymore, taking away what little sleep Hermione had had in the first place. She threw up her food, and then suddenly she went colic. She wouldn't eat or drink anything. But it when Angelique started sprouting green gashes in the shape of crescent moons did Hermione start to really worry.

So Hermione took Angelique to St. Mungo's.

So that's where Hermione was presently, her precious daughter in tow. They sat in the cafeteria, Hermione trying desperately to get her cherished baby girl to eat something. She feebly raised a spoonful of mashed bananas into her daughter's mouth, but to no avail. Frantic now, she held Angelique close to her chest, the tears now pouring silently down her face.

"Oh baby, when are you going to get better?" Hermione whispered pathetically.

The Medi-witch who had previously examined Angelique chose that exact moment to enter the cafeteria. She sauntered over to the hapless mother and daughter, a grim expression pasted to her aging face, clipboard in hand.

"The results of the tests are in Miss Granger. Would you like to hear them in here, or in a more private room?" She eyed the number of sick patients and doctors loitering around the lunch room.

Hermione struggled to take a deep breath, now realizing that whatever the Medi-witch had to say, it wasn't going to be good.

"In a more private room please," Hermione managed weakly. Even though these happened to be desperate times, she still understood the importance of privacy. She followed the Medi-witch out of the refectory, and into a small office located down the hall from the examining rooms. Hermione plopped onto the nearest chair before the witch turned to face her, ready to announce her daughter's fate.

"I'm very sorry Miss Granger, but our tests have indicated that your daughter is fatally ill." Those words wrapped themselves around her brain. Panic seeped into her numbing body, and suffocating hands tore at Hermione's exposed heart; the pain was nigh unbearable. She could hardly breathe, and tears threatened to fall from her stinging eyes.

"Are you sure that the tests are accurate?" Hermione digressed, though she already knew the answer. The skills of the witches and wizards in St. Mungo's far surpassed her own. The ways that they sought and cured illness was phenomenal. The test results couldn't be wrong.

The witch gave Hermione a pointed look.

"Do you at least have a cure?"

The Medi-witch sighed. Hermione's heart sunk lower into the pit of her stomach, if it were possible. Hermione didn't want to hear the words that were about to come out of the healers mouth. She knew that she could deal with just knowing what would happen; but it someone spoke the words aloud, it would make the anguish excruciating. She got up carefully and made to leave, but before she could make it to the door, the witch called her back.

"There is a cure Miss Granger. A very good one." Hermione sank back down on the chair she had occupied just moments before. Hope fluttered through her like a butterfly.

"Your daughter's case is very rare; we only have about one a year. Children are most often the recipients of this cruel disease. It is most often induced by a sudden loss. Most of our cases have died – "

But at these words Hermione jumped back to her feet. "I don't want my daughter to die! She's the only thing I have…" and with that, she burst into sudden tears.

"Now Miss Granger, I haven't finished! Just listen!" Hermione stilled and took a huge gulp of air to calm herself down. "Now, as I said, most of the cases we've had died, but that was only due to lack of money. The cure is mostly made up of a substance located in the core of the unicorn legion, and being so, it is very difficult to get a hold of. It's such a valuable substance, and is very costly." The witch paused.

A tremor stole through Hermione's tense body at the mere mention of money. She had enough to live comfortably, but she doubted she had enough.

"Considering the seriousness of your daughters condition, I'm guessing somewhere around 20 000 galleons would be a fairly accurate price."

The air was knocked out of her lungs. 20 000 galleons! She didn't have that much money! A tide of defeat rose within her. She couldn't pay the price, and now her daughter was going to die. Hermione just couldn't picture it. Her daughter was the most important thing in her life! She couldn't let her baby girl die. She would find a way. No matter what. Obviously she had to get the money fast. And that would mean she had to borrow it from somebody. But the problem was, no one she knew had that kind of money. No one, except…

Draco.

Okay … short chapter… not that great… I haven't written anything in a while and I'm a little rusty. So tell me what you think…. More Draco next chapter! Peace out people! Don't forget to review!


End file.
